


Good Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crush, M/M, Shovel Talk, not feeling good enough, pinning, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you love someone the only thing you really care about it being good enough for them... Trevor never felt like he could possibly be enough.





	

Finding the Fakes was a dream come true for Trevor. They were like the family that Trevor had always wanted. Supportive and loyal and strong. Trevor loved it the second he started working with them. The Vagabond who didn’t look at him like he was some kind of monster for torturing and killing people. Ramsey who smiled at him whenever he did a job well and came back with whatever information they needed that Gavin hadn’t been able to get. Pattillo who asked if he had eaten that day and made sure he had a ride to and from his jobs. The B-team members who allowed Trevor to become part of their family within the family of the Fakes. Mica, Lindsey, Andy, Larry, Matt, all of them were amazing. Within just a month of living with them and working with them, Trevor knew he would die for any one of them. It was weird to have such strong loyalty to people after such a long time of trusting no one and being used. It took two months for Trevor to stop sleeping with a knife under his pillow in case he needed to go at any second. Once he did he felt like he truly belonged.

It helped that he had finally admitted his feelings for Jeremy.

JDoolz, Lil J, Rimmy Tim. Strong and amazing Jeremy. Trevor didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to have Jeremy in his life. He didn’t feel worthy of Jeremy’s affection. There was no possible way that Trevor could have given Jeremy the level of affection and care that he deserved. Trevor just wasn’t right for Jeremy. He knew that in his heart. Jeremy deserved someone who could give him anything he wanted, like sparing with him or going on jobs with him. If Trevor did either one of those he’d end up hurt and he’d fail Jeremy. Failing Jeremy sounded worse than not having met him at all. Trevor didn’t deserve to be Jeremy’s boyfriend, he knew that well.

Jeremy assured him it wasn’t like that.

It took four months of them having an on and off again relationship before Trevor accepted the idea of being worthy of Jeremy. When he did, things went better. He didn’t feel awkward giving Jeremy flowers to show his affection. Trevor would join Jeremy on jobs, knowing that he didn’t have to do anything other than just give Jeremy company. They would lazy around on a couch at one of their apartments and just give each other lazy little kisses. Trevor couldn’t have been happier with Jeremy. He was so happy with Jeremy and finally over his insecurities.

That was, until they brought their relationship to the attention of the crew.

The B-team that Trevor had spent most of those six months with the crew accepted the relationship with a smile and a pat on Trevor’s back. It was nice, sweet, and made Trevor happy that he and Jeremy had decided to tell the crew.

The main five of the Fakes weren’t as receptive. Trevor tried to be brave, holding onto Jeremy’s hand and staring down at what almost seemed like five angry parents glaring down at Trevor. Maybe it was because they didn’t know him as well or just because they saw what Trevor knew was true.

He didn’t deserve Jeremy.

Trevor’s hand slipped from Jeremy’s hand as Ramsey told Jeremy to go on his job and that they wanted to talk to Trevor. It scared Trevor. They were going to kill him for being a fool and believing he had a shot with Jeremy. The five were the deadliest men in all of West America, possibly the entire world. They could kill Trevor easily, torture him, make sure he never spoke again. It was terrifying having them stare down at him.

It was even scarier when the Vagabond pulled out a knife and started sharpening it.

Mogar glared down his nose at Trevor and said, “It’s awfully hard to identify a body that’s been blown to tiny pieces.”

“Or one that’s shark shit,” Ramsey remarked, still staring at Trevor, standing only a foot away from him.

Pattillo stood and added her thoughts, “Drawn and quartered by five cars sounds like a fun way to go.”

“I wonder how many favors it’d take to make someone disappear without ever getting your hands dirty,” Gavin said as he examined his fingernails.

A thunk sounded as the Vagabond threw his knife just past Trevor’s head into the wall behind him. Trevor could feel the heat of the sharpened metal against his face it was so close. Staring at the other, the one Trevor had started to think of as a mentor, who had pulled out another knife to sharpen, Trevor felt his stomach drop as the other spoke.

“I prefer to make someone beg for death before allowing them the sweet release.”

Trevor was dead. They didn’t approve of him and they were going to torture and kill him before hiding his body. No one would remember him. B-Team would probably be sad at least, but they were loyal to the main five. Trevor was still new enough to be an outsider.

Ramsey moved forward suddenly and started to fix Trevor’s clothing, straightening up parts and patting down his shoulders. “I hope you understand our meaning here Treyco. Hurt one hair on his head and we’ll know. We’ll make you wish you’d never been born before killing you in ways you’ve never even heard of. Fuck up and we’ll make you eat your own dick.”

Trevor nodded quickly, trying to calm the tremors of his hands as he stared up at Ramsey.

“Get out of here then,” was snapped at Trevor before he turned tail and ran away from the room. He was going to fail and hurt Jeremy eventually. He would deserve all of the things the five would do if he messed up. Trevor wasn’t good enough or strong enough and he just didn’t want to let Jeremy down.

“Trevor do you want to come with me?” Trevor heard Jeremy speak, but as he looked at his boyfriend, Trevor couldn’t speak. He was going to fuck up. He was going to fail. Trevor wasn’t good enough. Trevor was going to die. They would kill him for fucking up. Trevor was a fuck up. He’d never be good enough. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Shaking his head, Trevor shouldered past Jeremy and ran out of the penthouse. He ran through the city until his legs gave out. Trevor didn’t want to go back. He was going to fuck up. It was inevitable.

Trevor’s phone buzzed. Someone was texting him. Looking at the phone, Trevor frowned deeply as ‘Jeremy’ lit up his phone. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Trevor looked at the beach he’d run to. He tried to calm his racing heart. Nervous energy laced his entire body as his hands shook. Fear and hurt made Trevor want to bend over from the sheer weight of it all.

After an hour of just staring into the ocean without a word, Trevor pulled out his phone and called Matt. “Can you take me back to my apartment?”

\----------

After a week of Trevor ignoring and avoiding Jeremy the other five of the main circle of Fakes wanted to kill the dark-haired man. The Vagabond had already chosen what knife he was going to use. Pattillo found the best body dumb for them. They were going to teach Trevor a lesson he wouldn’t live to forget.

That was, until Jeremy came to yell at them.

“I don’t give a fuck what you guys think about me and Trevor, but whatever you assholes said to him has made him terrified to even talk to me! He’s been avoiding me all fucking week and the only thing that changed was telling you dicks about us. I know you had a talk with him after and if you fucking made him think he’s not good enough I’m going to personally feed you all your own dicks. It took months to convince him he is good enough and you idiots have fucked it up!” Jeremy shouted, fists balled up.

The five were stunned. They hadn’t meant to hurt their relationship, they were just trying to protect one of their own. They didn’t know Trevor and they didn’t want Jeremy to get hurt. They didn’t think it’d make Trevor that scared.

Trevor was surprised later that day when Michael and Gavin asked him to go for a beer with them. It was even more surprising when they started talking about how much Jeremy liked Trevor and how they were just happy that their lad had found someone who made him so happy. 

The Vagabond started mentoring Trevor again and showing him the ropes. One day after a job, the other patted Trevor on the head and told him that he was proud. Trevor was left speechless.

Slowly, but surely as the five did their own weird ways of apologizing, Trevor came back to Jeremy. He and Jeremy moved in together and Trevor finally felt like he belonged again.

The Fakes were his family, but Jeremy was his world.


End file.
